


Memory is the Key

by Potofpetunias



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potofpetunias/pseuds/Potofpetunias
Summary: Church remembers too.





	Memory is the Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltsanford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsanford/gifts).



> This is a sort-of companion piece to @saltsanford's 'Elephants'. So, spoilers for that.

Leonard Church is a miserable bastard in every lifetime.

At least, that's what he tells himself. The idea that he could live a life without wanting to kill himself or everyone around him or both is too foreign, too at odds with the flashes of memory he gets. Most of them, anyway.

So, nope, he's always been a miserable bastard, always will be, doesn't have to change for nothing or nobody. Not that he would want to. He's awesome. 

Which obviously the only reason he is still hanging out with Caboose, even with all the memories of past lives hanging around. Can't try to change anything.

Caboose is not the first friend he's had that triggered violent past-life-memory-things. That honor went to Jimmy, his childhood best friend and next-door-neighbor, who, this go-round, was hit by a bus in front of Church at age twelve. 

Poor Jimmy. He was a real good kid.

_Was I a good kid, Church?_

_Shut up, Tucker, don't get jealous._

Still, probably a better way to go than the time Church was forcibly implanted into his skull. Or the mauling by dogs. Or the burning alive. Jimmy was almost as or unlucky as Church was miserable.

Or as Church was unlucky.

_...and we've all got the same shitty circle of friends_

Because of course, he died first. And it had been great! All by himself, in the quiet little cabin. Figures whoever turns up next can't be the worst. Or maybe he'd get to stay by himself! Eternity without anyone to bother him, ask him stupid questions, try to be his best friend.

So of course, of fucking course, Caboose is the next to show up.

Some part of Church, from lifetimes ago, expects Wash to be with him. He's not sure why, something to do with blue armor and gunshots.

_Did you miss me?_

_Fuck I missed him._

But there he is, by himself and bouncing in. And dammit if Church, miserable loner bastard, isn't a little lightened by seeing him.


End file.
